What They Don't Know
by boundlesssummer
Summary: 'I'll let you in on a compromise.' Where's Santana's happy ending, huh? Sebtana fic.


''I'll let you in on a compromise.''

The feeling of his husky breath made Santana's heart pound and crack into a million pieces, her cheeks flaming to a dark crimson. She had finally been tamed by one Sebastian Smythe and frankly, she was quite turned on. They were meant to be enemies, foes, on the positive note even neutral enemies, but now, being controlled by his dark-and-dapper demeanor and sexy, deep voice echoing in her ear, yearning for her curves, she couldn't resist him or his curious fingers gliding and tracing over her mocha, exotic skin, and his dark melting chocolate eyes seeping into her very soul made her shiver in a slight fear of what he might to do her…

They've been together ever since Sectionals' performance of even more elaborate drama and Blaine's injury, in which she had a pleasure of being seduced by how badass the freshly faced Warbler was, and met at the Lima Bean, and she was just eyeing the tie, the athletic build and six pack glory, and those lustrous locks of hair that had her in a trance... but how could she open up her feelings? Before she was Narnia deep in the closet, dating Karofsky and having sweet lady kisses with Brittany... but the horror of her being bisexual was making her ache and shiver in fear.

She could feel his warm mouth trying to kiss her neck, and her heart started to flip, butterflies fluttering in her stomach, his body leaning into hers, contemplated by the flavor of her lip gloss, and pulled into a French kiss, tracing the seam of her lips with his tongue, and her fingers clutched onto his shirt like a lifeline as she teasingly licked a trail to his abs. Santana glided over each brick in his abdomen, her soft tongue dredging a groan from Sebastian, and his soft fingertips trail across her jaw.

Her cheeks flamed to a dark crimson. ''What compromise?'' she mumbled.

''Don't tell anyone about... us.''

Her heart was cracking as she dissolved Sebastian's words. ''What are you talking about?''

''Santana, it's getting to Regionals, and we're on that level where kissing just turns into hot steamy sex. It's complicated.''

Santana rolled her eyes. ''Forget Regionals,'' she says, leaning for his lick-able earlobes.

Sebastian gently pushed her off. ''Santana, I'm serious. I'm the captain, you're a-''

''Just a memory? A toy used because you can't even find a girl? You think that your reputation will be ruined and that you'll be labeled as a nobody at your school. Newsflash: I've been labeled my entire life. My father let my house when I was just born, my grandmother hates me because of the decisions of my sexuality, and even my glee club doesn't love me, which makes them hypocrites. And now you. Well, congrats.''

At that moment, Santana feels as if she wasn't loved anymore; it was the same damn thing when she dated lots of other guys at freshman year. Some come, some go, and most of them were well-proportioned and hunky, but she was used to just having sex, not feelings and talking and actually loving them, and that's why she was so not ready for the love department, and she didn't want to be labeled as ''the girl whose dating her enemy'' her last few weeks at school. She got up, dragged her leather coat and left, walking in the snow lush, watching the snowflakes cascade on the isolated streets, and sat down on the bench, tears falling down her face. Sebastian's just going to leave her for another cougar, and it hurts inside to be criticized for love and compassion.

Just as she was about to go, a figure in the distance was walking towards her, with a scarf, blonde hair flooding down and wearing jeans and a fur-lined jacket, and cyan blue eyes gazing at her in empathy, and she recognized who it was. Brittany.

Brittany, the girl whose been her best friend since they were toddlers.

Brittany, the girl who loves cats.

Brittany, her future bridesmaid.

Brittany, the ballet dancer that gyrated and twirled in harmony to the music.

''Santana,'' she whispered softly. The thick black veil of the sky was swept with a luminous moon, and Santana had to admit, she looked beautiful, with the moon ablazing her strands of soft flaxen hair, and she stroked it, smiling sadly.

However, Brittany was still concerned. ''Santana, what happened?''

The Latina had tears rolling down her eyes. ''Sebastian has said about... us...dating...''

''Say no more.'' Brittany's finger twirled to hers, sadly smiling and staring into the glistening buttons of stars. ''What about school, San?''

Santana sniffed and tossed her raven black strands. ''Don't tell. It's a secret. Please.''

''I won't. We're friends, right?''

* * *

Oh oh oh oh.

Santana walked through the halls, pinky locked with Brittany, anticipated with what's going to happen, but Brittany exchanged her a smile with her distraught.

''Santana, it'll be OK,'' her friend whispered in her ear, and she felt with ease. However, her hope shattered into a million pieces when Mercedes the hypocritical-ass diva, Gay Hummel, Bowtie Fresh, Yentl, Robert Pershing Wadlow Jr and Stutterfly were there, raising eyebrows and crossing arms.

Rachel, otherwise known as RuPaul, uttered the words,''We know your damn affair, Santana.''

''What affair, Berry? I'm single so I could get my mack on when I'm in college and hot guys are fawning over me, so get off my case.''

Mercedes, surprisingly, defended her. ''Don't you steer the case, Tana. Rachel's right- you had an affair. With Sebastian.''

''How could you, Santana? You're just weakening to the enemy,'' Kurt accused, Blaine nodding his head in agreement.

Brittany came to defend _her girl_.''Excuse me, but what my unicorn does with the guy of her dreams is none of your business. So step off.''

''Brittany, don't you see? Santana's done something that will not only cost us Regionals, but our dreams, and we can't let that happen.''

Tina hissed,''I thought you were our girl, San. You're just betraying us now.''

Hurt curdled in Santana's heart and she hissed back in a heartbroken sob,''You're all selfish! The lot of you! You've got Nationals and Regionals all fixed in your dumbass minds when we haven't even done our damn tests yet! You're all going to be in either damn NYC or still in this hellhole, when I'm stuck in Kentucky, doing cheerleading, with no-one to love; how do you think that makes me feel? To have no-one to tell me they love me, because I'm the only one whose going to have no guy, it's infuriating! And now, it's getting to the end of the year, and we're supposed to let go of our youth and step into the real world, and I just wanna feel the love that I lost a long time ago. Can't he be my Charming? Can't I be his princess? I've never felt this way before, and Yentl has the Green Giant, Aretha has big ass Sam, Hummel has Blaine and Stutterfly has White Rich Dancer, but I'm with no-one. Why can't I have my happy ending, huh?'' She ran away from the room, tears flooding down her cheeks, and the atmosphere was acidic, and there was awkwardness lingering in the air...

 _Silence_.


End file.
